


Flight Dominance

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Scratching, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rheastrasza's last whelp demands some attention from her mother's pet project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Rhea's whelp is a cis woman.
> 
> Content warning for the forced de-stealthing of a transgender person, but no transphobia transpires thereafter.

Wrathion felt the other dragon's jugular pulse quicken under his grip, and he  _grinned_.

They'd been arguing without interruption for what felt like  _days_. But he'd noticed something as they'd done so. Something he'd seen before. and longed to see again, some day - it was different in this woman than the one he was comparing her to, though. She was quicker to anger, her eyes flashing and scales shimmering at her cheeks for a moment before vanishing again.

He'd expected that. She was a  _Red_  dragon, after all. Just as reckless as her mother - Rheastrasza. She stared the way that...  _he_  did, though, when she thought the other whelp wasn't watching. Wrathion had to admit he'd caught himself staring at  _her_  the same way, too.

The tension was  _obvious_ , and it was beginning to get...  _inconvenient_. So, he had decided, it was time to dispel it.

"I propose," he murmured against her ear, relishing the way his lips rested against it without him having to lean up, "that we do away with this  _time-wasting_ and get to the  _fun_  part."

He felt her throat move in a swallow against his palm. She was nervous. He dug his claws into the side of her neck just a little and felt her take a sharp breath in.  _Good._

"What  _you_  want is  _obvious_ ," he continued. " _I_  am  _charitable_  enough to  _give_ it to you, if you would  _ask_..."  
She breathed an audibly shaky sigh of mixed relief and... yes,  _very_  good. "Wrathion," she started, "I..."  
For a moment, his expression was a petulant sulk once again. "Well? Is there anything you'd rather I didn't do? Anything you'd rather I  _did_? Spit it out!"  
She smirked, at that. "You're always so impatient."

She leaned into him as he dragged his nail down her exposed collarbone, tugging insistently at her armour with the other hand until she began to remove it. "I don't want you to tie me up so much I can't move. No bodily fluids other than the obvious..."

She paused to gasp as he, pushing her against the wall, closed his mouth around her exposed shoulder and  _bit_. His teeth drew blood quickly and she couldn't help but grab onto him - she found her hips against his thigh without expecting it, and struggled to get back onto her original train of thought. "I think that's all."

He looked at her face. She was blushing - like... ah,  _others_  with her skintone, it showed up easily. That pleased Wrathion - how easily they were forced to show their embarrassment and arousal. Her lips were parted slightly and her pupils, round though they were (he could never get his like that...), were dilated. He raked his claws down her bare back, leaving marks - and she  _moaned_.

Without thinking, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She was hot and somehow cool at the same time, smooth without being soft - her tongue was like a mortal's too, he thought, as he parted her lips with his own. He enjoyed this - being able to take, and not being stopped.

He pulled his face away, leaving her breathless, and dug his claws into her hips. Tugging her belt away and removing the armour from her thighs, he finally pulled away her underwear and leaned in, eyes half-lidded...

...only to kiss at her stomach, then drag his claws once again down the curve of her backside. She  _whined_  and gripped his hair, causing him to shudder, trying to guide his head closer to where she wanted it - but he refused, scoring deeper marks into her skin every time she tried to disrupt him.

"I thought you said you wanted to skip to the  _fun_  part?" she pouted, tugging at his hair again. He took a moment to steady himself from the pull before replying: "A-yess, and  _teasing_  you is  _dreadfully_  fun."  
"It's not fun for  _me_ ," she scowled.  
"Your reactions imply otherwise, my friend."

He grinned as he ran his tongue from the middle of her thigh up to just short of where it turned into her hip, then pulled away, eliciting a shudder and a  _growl_.

"You're not being  _fair_ , Wrathion!"  
"I'm being  _perfectly_  fair! If you ask  _nicely_ , perhaps I'll  _indulge_  you..."

She buried both hands in his nest of hair and tried to push him across - but found, instead, his teeth digging into her thigh deep enough to draw blood. He glanced up, looking her in the eye - her grip relinquished and so did his, blood seeping from the wound and trickling further down.

"Ask  _nicely_ ," he repeated, tone smooth and ssaccharine

After barely a minute more of the same teasing, she couldn't stand it any more. "Wrathion, please!"  
"Mmm," he hummed against her stomach, considering, "what is it you would like me to do?"  
"You  _know_ ," he pouted petulantly. "You just want me to say it."  
"Yes, I do." He grinned. "And I won't  _do_  it until you  _do_."

She seemed to consider further putting up a fuss, but then he raised a gloved hand and gently, barely so, ran the very edges of his fingertips across her soaked labia. She  _squirmed_. "Wrathion,  _please_  touch me! Fuck me! Lick me-- oh,  _please_ , anything!  _Wrathion_!"

At her compliance, he finally leaned forwards and planted his lips against her clit. She arched her back, clenching her fists in his hair again. Carefully, exploringly, he flicked the twin tips of his tongue up against the underside of it - meanwhile, he slipped his glove off and rest two fingers against her entrance.

She fell silent, breaths hitching in her throat, but tugged on his hair - willing him to carry on. Tongue making steady rhythms against her clit all the while, he pushed two fingers inside her and, with a practiced motion, curled his clawed fingers 'round.

She gave a half-panicked yelp, then a loud moan - he pursued that tack, never stopping his attentions with his tongue. Just when her breathing reached a peak, he stopped dead inside of her - then carried on once she'd calmed a little.

After two or three rounds of this, she lost her patience and her stamina. Noting her escalated breaths, Wrathion increased the rhythm of his tongue and pressed his claws more firmly against the inside of her, threatening to draw blood - then stretched his fingers apart.

Her back arched off the wall again and she  _whimpered_ , quivering and gripping his head in place while he lapped up the juices from her orgasm. She tasted good - comforting, somehow, although altogether different from himself.

He was going to continue through her climax, but all at once, he felt a tight grip on his hair and a sharp, strong  _tug_  and he  _moaned_ as he was pulled away from her. He found himself on the floor, dazed from the sudden movement; before he could collect himself he felt deep claw wounds being dragged down his sides and he couldn't help the way his breathing picked up.

Another warning tug at his hair, and she was  _grinning_  at him, the way he'd at her earlier, and he lay still and bleeding while she untied his belt. A sudden lunge for his hands and, although he struggled - marking her cheek and neck with more bites as he did so - she had him. She looped the length of decorated cloth through his thumbs and over his wrists before securing it to the heavy table leg.

"You..."  
"You let your guard down, my Prince," she smirked.  
He  _pouted,_ but let her continue. She leaned up and kissed him again - deeply, with passion, and dominating the way he had her. She rolled her hips down against his, and she... paused, for a moment, and all of a sudden his heart dropped from his throat right down to the pit of his stomach. Oh,  _no_...

Evidently, she didn't feel him freeze under her. Before he could stutter out a coherent warning, she pulled away with a smirk and her hands went to his beltline. Panicked, he kicked out at her, but didn't manage to catch anywhere significant - he heard himself shouting vague threats and felt her, finally, pull away.

"Wrathion," she addressed him, mostly patiently - although with a hint of irritation. "What's wrong?"  
"I," he began, mouth hanging open uselessly, "don't... I'm not..."  
"Go on."  
"I don't  _have_  what you're...  _looking_  for," he managed, his face no doubt a picture of stupidity.

She raised an eyebrow, and panic began to well in his chest again - and then her expression resolved into one of positive indifference, and he audibly sighed in relief.

She gently pried his trousers down. "So, you asked me," she stated as she did so. "Is there anything  _you_  do not want  _me_  to do?"  
"Nothing inside," he immediately responded, straining against his bindings to look at her. "Or... around that general area. My pseudopenis and, ah,  _back_  entrance, though? All  _wonderful_."

"You  _wish_ ," she grinned, and her face moved downwards and... kissed his thigh. Her breath was hot against his skin, her tongue even moreso as she dragged it upwards, then stopped. She--! She was playing him at his own game!

"Mmh,  _stop_  that," he whined as she started again, this time from as far down as his knee. Gods-- he could  _feel_  how skilled she was just from the way she varied the pressure as she brought her attentions upwards, only to plant a kiss on his stomach and begin again.

He knew he'd worded his request wrong when she pulled away, resting just the pads of her fingers on his stomach. "No--" He tried to sit up again, straining his arms to look at her. "Not  _that_! I meant the teasing!"  
"Then you should say that," she smirked. "You asked  _me_  to be very specific, after all."  
"Ahh--" His back arched as she licks all the way up to his waist again, then swerved sideways to nip at his hip, instead. "Fine! I--  _please_ ," he stated, in a measured tone, "would you do me the  _honour_  of touching my-- my  _pseudopenis_?"

"Ah, like this?" She put a veil of feigned innocence over her snarky smirk as she rested a single finger on the tip of his two-inch cock. He bucked his hips up against her,  _moaning_  and shaking for a moment before dying down again.  
" _Kind_ of," he finally replied, in a critical-sounding tone despite his lack of breath. "More like...  _stroking_  or, preferably,  _licking_  it. I..." His tone softened and he forced it deeper, "I'd rather like to see your  _lovely_  face covered in something rather more  _lewd_  than that  _smirk_ , if you will."

Said smirk widened. "I suppose that'll do," she conceded.

All at once she was on him, and  _oh_  was it everything he'd expected. She sucked him  _mercilessly_ , and when her  _claws_  made their return to his hips and dragged new wounds into them, he nearly finished there and then. But she... pulled  _away_ , she slowed down as soon as she'd heard his breathing quicken in pace... and he felt himself come down from the edge only to begin building him up again.

"W-What are you doing?" he managed, pitch high and tone heavy.  
She didn't answer, merely brought him up to the edge of climax again, pushing his cock upwards with her upper lip so she could flick her tongue on the underside only to pull away entirely and kiss his thighs.

He didn't know how long she did this for. He didn't know how many times she built him up only to deprive him at the last second - but each time, the sensations grew ever more intense until he was thrashing on the floor where he lay, aggravating the wounds she'd left and not caring. He  _needed_  release, he  _needed_  her to-- " _please_!  _Please_  let-- ahh!  _Please_!"

"Please what?" she muttered as she let him down again.  
He  _shuddered_  and twisted his hips under her, his teeth gritted as he let out a frustrated groan. "Let-- let me  _cum_!"  
"Ask  _nicely_ ," she tutted, mirroring his own words. Had she been plotting this the entire time-?!  
But he was too exhausted, too desperate, to care. " _Please_  let me cum!  _Please_!"

She slid her tongue up his thigh one last time, took him into her mouth, and flicked her tongue relentlessly over his tip. This time, she didn't stop. His mind blanked and his vision filled with stars as he finally,  _finally_  fell over the edge of his climax - mercifully, she pulled away after a few moments and let him ride out the rest of his orgasm without overstimulation. He was left panting, sweating and bleeding, and  _more_  than a little pleased.

"You've done that  _before_ ," he accused, once he found himself able to speak words again.  
"Maybe," she grinned. "Maybe not."  
"As long as you don't give me any  _diseases_ , we should be  _fine_." He tugged on his bindings. "Would you let me up?"

A skeptical frown crossed her face. "You won't  _start_  on me again?"  
A wide grin crossed his. "Maybe I will."

She let him free anyway, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in return for Flight Rising treasure. The commissioner was tumblr user rheas-whelp


End file.
